


If I Ever Do You Wrong

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [87]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Coldplay Song, Cell Phones, Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Dropping Stuff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forgetting A Date, Labcoats, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spaghetti, Watches, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic Rick forgot
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Kudos: 11





	If I Ever Do You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November but it's only now that I've had a little time that I'm getting around to post it. I hope you guys like it

You called him not long ago to see what was taking him so long. It was rare that he was late, let alone by an hour, but when you heard something drop and his gasp as to why you were calling it became obvious; he had forgotten that you two had plans this evening. It wasn't long until he dropped in from a portal that appeared on the ceiling of all places, nervously glancing at his wristwatch. "Gosh, I-I-I don't know what - what happened. I swear, I thought I set several reminders on my watches."

He must've forgotten. You didn't dare correct him this time since he was sheepish about it. "It's okay Rick. At least you're here now."

He didn't seem satisfied with this answer but asked. "Did y-y-you still want to go out?"

You glanced at the collar of his sweater; it was one of the older ones which had been darned a few times and in want of more future darning as well as a brown stain that made you wonder if he'd cut himself while shaving again. His labcoat which was worn inside out had a few laser burns and his socks were mismatched. If anything, he appeared to be in a rush and not necessarily ready for a night out. "No," you softened. "we don't have to. I'll cook something if you like."

"I'm - I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I hope you're OK with spaghetti. I still have some fresh basil that would go well with it."

"But I-I promised. I was - it's our date night."

"Rick," you stood, slipping out of your flats in favor of walking barefoot. "it's not that big of a deal. I figured something came up. Plus, I think you could use a break. You came here straight from work right?" 

"Is it - am I-I that obvious?" 

"Hmm, the only thing that's obvious here is how sweet you are." you answered while leading him to take a seat on the couch. "You must be tired."

With a sigh, he nodded. "I-I hope I didn't waste your time."

With a gentle push, he took a seat and while it took him a moment, he perked up at your state of dress. "Gosh, y-you look really pretty. Is that a-a new dress?"

"It is, but now that you've seen it, it's possible that it'll be a while until you see it again. You know, I really have to go through my wardrobe, or else my other clothes will get lonely. I know that's silly to think, but I think it sounds nicer that way doesn't it? Anyway, don't say that it's a waste dear. I didn't waste my time getting ready to go out. I wanted to dress nicely for you and only you."

Examining his own outfit, he sagged. "I-I doubt my mother would have been proud if she saw me looking so disheveled."

"Now I beg to differ," you commented as you picked out a pot to boil the pasta in. "you look as though you've put a good day of work in. Nothing is wrong with that."

Standing up, he pulled off his labcoat and folded it until it was a neat square that fit on the side table. "Boy, I - can I ever do you wrong?"

"I certainly hope you won't, but if you do we'll talk about it. Honestly," you confessed, waiting for the water to boil. "just having you here improves my day, and that's all that matters. As long as you're all in one piece, and have a little time for me, then I'm grateful. You're patient enough with me as it is. Shouldn't I be that way with you?"

His shoes clicked against the tile, and an arm was wrapped around your waist as he held you in that way in which he did as though someone could take you away at any moment and that he wouldn't let you go. "I-I promise I'll set a reminder to remind me to set a reminder next time. I don't want t-t-to do this to you again."

"You know I'll forgive you."

"It - I know, but th-that doesn't mean I shouldn't try harder."

He tried hard enough, but you knew he meant it. Still, when would it be a good time to tell him that you worried his memory was failing him. Not yet, you decided. It was probably only an accident. "Whatever you want Ricky, I know you'll do your best."


End file.
